Chmury, ziemia, trochę krwi
by Filigranka
Summary: Rufus, jak zwykle, przejawia jakieś wyparte tendencje samobójcze i naraża życie bez powodu. Cloud musi znosić konsekwencje. O, chyba napisałam coś, co podpada pod h/c. Dla Lacci, z okazji Gwiazdki. M, bo wulgaryzm, li i jedynie.


W któreś Święta napiszę wreszcie tego fika o Paruzji (entej, tak właściwie – widzisz, Panie? niektórzy to nie każą czekać na siebie i koniec świata dwa tysiące lat; z drugiej strony, efektywność mają kiepską ; - )) Sephiego, z sektami, śpiewającymi _Adaste fideles_ albo _Rorate ceali _oraz insze pieśni adwentowe i świąteczne, w tle. Nie w te (chociaż... do 2 II dużo rzeczy się zdarzyć może)_._

W te Święta mamy za to fikiszczy a fikiszczów, straszliwie agambenowskich z ducha. I nawet ten trochę tak podpada, chociaż to miało być, w założeniu, odwrócenie sytuacji ze _Znowu i zawsze_, bo Cloudowi też się należy; plus drobna próba wyobrażenia sobie, jak mogłaby realnie działać taka bitewna magia, materie, eliksiry, te sprawy. Bo w to, że wszystkie obrażenia po prostu by znikały, coś niespecjalnie wierzę (podziękowania za inspirację należą się Lucrecji, która mnie dyskusją zmusiła do dokładniejszego przemyślenia tematu).

Tytuł, jakimś cudem, tym razem nie z wiersza. Stąd ten spadek jakości.

A. Gdyby ktoś chciał zapoznać się z piosenkowym foe-coś-co-nie-implikuje-romansu-tylko-całą-resztę w wersji popowo-słowiańskiej czyli żartobliwej, to na Tubie można wklepać hasło _Stary dobry wróg_ i winna wyskoczyć piosenka Grażyny Ł. Bardzo dobra piosenka, tak muzycznie, jak tekstowo.

Luci ma rację, a jakże. Spróbujem poprawić (i czemu ffnet nie pozwala mi tego po prostu powiedzieć w komentarzu?).

* * *

_Dla Lacci_, _na Gwiazdkę_. _Z podziękowaniami za wszystkie cenne uwagi_. _W sensie_:_ wszystkie były cenne_. ; - )

**Chmury, ziemia, trochę krwi**

* * *

— Rufus, wiesz, istnieje coś takiego jak komórki. Twoja własna korporacja je produkuje. Istnieją kamery. I videokonferencje. Urządzasz takie z Reeve'em — ironiczną tyradę Strife'a przerwała seria z karabinu, uderzająca o wzmocniony materią murek, za którym z Shinrą siedzieli.

Całkiem spokojnie siedzieli pod nieustającym ostrzałem. Dwaj wrogowie, dawniej śmiertelni, teraz oswojeni, poznani, przydatni. Starzy, dobrzy wrogowie. Świat to jednak zwariowane miejsce, pokiwał głową Cloud.

Pod osłoną tejże serii trzech mężczyzn ubranych w dawne uniformy SOLDIER spróbowało ich zaatakować. Z lewej flanki, syknął drwiąco prezydent – już w połowie tego syku jeden z napastników stracił broń razem z ramieniem, bo „kurier" nie zamierzał tracić czasu na cyniczne wstawki. Drugi spróbował wykorzystać coś, co mylnie uznał za zaabsorbowaniem Strife'a (jakby okaleczenie człowieka jednym ciosem było dość priorytetowe, by przedrzeć się do świadomości mojego żołnierzyka, pomyślał polityk) w efekcie jego miecz zarył ciężko w ziemię (sklął, sklął, sklął, usta nie chciały wydać dźwięku, bo nagle wiedział, że umrze), a Cloud mógł spokojnie zdekapitować trzeciego, nim wróci go tego drugiego (idoty) i do pierwszego (nie ma sensu przedłużać cierpień, Barret dowodzi że okaleczony przeciwnik dalej może być problemem)...

Huk wystrzału. Drugi. Nie musi wracać. Ile wszystkiego? Kilkanaście sekund?

— Dałbym sobie radę, Rufus.

— Wiem. Dawałeś sobie świetnie. Znasz mnie, lubię się popisywać.

— Lubisz zabijać ludzi — mruknął oskarżycielskim tonem, ale bez prawdziwego gniewu.

— Popisywać, Cloud. To szersza kategoria. Oczywiście, jeśli akurat padnie na morderstwo...

— Tito. Nie jestem zainteresowany. W każdym razie, istnieje coś takiego jak komórki.

— Mhm. Słyszałem poprzednio. I videokonferencje? I...?

— I dlaczego tu w takim razie jesteś ze mną, zamiast po prostu negocjować z nimi na odległość? Zwłaszcza, gdy wszyscy, ty też, mówili, że to pułapka? Przywiózłbym sprzęt. Nawet by go nie drasnęli, załatwiłbym ich wcześniej.

— Chyba nie sugerujesz, że premier rządu miałby sobie urządzać z buntownikami videokonferencję? Albo ucinać rozmowę telefoniczną? W tym nie ma żadnego dramatyzmu, żadnego honoru – że o łamaniu tradycji dyplomatycznej nie wspomnę. Poza tym, droga wolna. Idź i ich załatwiaj.

— Zostawiając ciebie na widelcu.

— Dam sobie radę. Odbywaliśmy już tę rozmowę. Jakiś kwadrans temu.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, czy dasz sobie radę, Rufus. Jesteś tym bahamucim premierem rządu. Wysłano mnie z tobą, żeby tobie – czyli państwu – nic się nie stało. Budżet mi za płaci. Przywódcy największych partii osobiście mnie prosili. Reeve mnie osobiście prosił, nawet on, a przecież obaj wiemy, że się nie znosicie. Jeśli umrzesz, to Edge czeka chaos, a mnie brak wypłaty i lincz medialny.

— Jakbyś się miał pozwolić zlinczować...

— Nie będę masakrował tłumu cywilów.

— Nie cywilów. Dziennikarzy. Dziennikarzy należy rozstrzeliwać.

— Tak samo, jak polityków?

— Mhm. Właśnie. Jako uczciwy, ciężko harujący biznesmen, piastujący pewne funkcje pro publico bono – wiesz, że nie biorę grosza pensji za prezesowanie Radzie Ministrów? – całkowicie cię popieram. Rozstrzeliwać polityków!

Wyrzucił teatralnie dłonie w górę. Strife doskoczył do niego, wściekły – kanonada rozbrzmiała praktycznie w tym samym momencie – ale Shinra zdążył je opuścić i chichotał teraz lekko.

— Widzisz? Nic mi nie będzie.

— Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? Gajo, gdyby nie Reeve nigdy bym nie wziął tej roboty...

— Mako powstrzymuje otłuszczanie i zwężanie tętnic, nie dostaniesz zawału — poinformował radośnie. — Cloud, jeśli jesteś tak bardzo zirytowany moimi popisami, to zaszarżuj i ich zabij. Nie będę miał pretensji. Znając twoje tempo, zostawisz mnie najwyżej na pięć minut.

— Dłużej. Ukrywają się w urzędzie miasta, tutaj jest tylko „szwadronik szturmowy".

— To kwadrans. Ilu ludzi tutaj zostało?

— Zabiłem... zabiliśmy piętnastu. Jeszcze siedmiu. W urzędzie może być niecały tuzin, licząc z ich przywódcami. Mniej niż dwudziestu. Głupcy — głos wojownika zabarwiła frustracja — po co w ogóle zaczynali? Mogliśmy się dogadać.

— Po tym, jak sterroryzowali całą prowincję? Napadali na podróżnych, zmuszali mieszkańców do współpracy, porywali dla okupu?

— Tego też nie musieli robić — bąknął Strife. — Wojna się skończyła.

— Dla nich klęską. Byli elitarnymi oddziałami, świat kłaniał im się do stóp, dostawali, co chcieli – a przede wszystkim: mieli dumę. Honor. Marzenia. Wasza wygrana ich z tego obdarła, nie tylko z pozycji materialnej, ale też ideałów. Nagle stali się zwykłymi najemnikami. Cóż, zaczęli więc postępować jak najemnicy. Dla tych ludzi jestem zdrajcą, zależy im na mojej śmierci bardziej niż na własnym życiu. Zostawiłem ich, zdradziłem idee ojca, cofnąłem przywileje, zabrałem wizję utopijnego jutra, dla którego umierali i toczyli krew. Rozumiem to. Teraz zaś jeszcze chcę negocjować, przybywając z terrorystą – wiesz, że nigdy nie uwierzyli w to oczyszczenie z zarzutów, a twój związek z Tifą oraz AVALANCHE'em jest powszechnie znanym faktem. Pewnie to odebrali jako policzek. Rozumiem, że z wściekłości zaczęli popełniać głupstwa.

Strife zastygł, po czym spytał, bardzo, bardzo powoli, jakby ważył każde słowo:

— Wziąłeś mnie tutaj specjalnie? Żeby ich sprowokować?

— Kogokolwiek bym wziął, to by nic nie zmieniło — wtrącił premier, ale kurier go zignorował.

— ...Żebym musiał ich zabić?

Prezydent westchnął tylko. Omawialiśmy to przecież tyle razy, ile jeszcze? mówiła jego mina (jesteś w tym taki dobry, taki doskonały, moja maszyneczka do zabijania, czy możesz mnie winić za to, że chcę patrzeć? jak przywołana bestia, tylko instynkt, stapiasz się z bitwą; jak karabin maszynowy, mechaniczna precyzja, stale powtarzane gesty, żadnej rozrzutności; czy możesz mnie winić, że chcę patrzeć? jedyną rzeczą, której pragnąłem w życiu jest władza – palące pragnienie, szczurze laboratoryjny, i myślę, że je znasz, choć pod inną nazwą – czy możesz mnie winić za to, że chcę patrzeć, jak tak potężna, potężna rzecz niszczy moich wrogów, że chcę patrzeć, ile mogę kontrolować – i szacuję cenę?)

— Negocjacje były oczywistą pułapką. Zbyt wiele win, zbyt wiele rozczarowań, to się nie mogło skończyć inaczej. Wiedziałeś o tym, kiedy tu jechaliśmy. Reeve ci powiedział. Przy mnie.

Cloud był nadal zły. Nieufny. Zdradzony, swoim zdaniem. Rufus mógłby czasem wykazać się empatią i po prostu zamknąć... ach, nie, nie mógłby, prychnął w myśli.

— Jesteś najlepszy. Wziąłem cię, bo jesteś najlepszy — dokończył Shinra obojętnie.

— Nie utrudniaj mi życia i nie wyskakuj zza bariery, więc. Turki będą tutaj za jakiś kwadrans z pełnym arsenałem. Rozniosą tych idiotów w pył. Wstrzymaj skoki pod kule do czasu przybycia kawalerii, OK.? Aż tyle mi nie płacisz.

Buntownicy byli na tyle sprytni, by zażądać wyczyszczenia kilkunastu kilometrów terenu z wszelkich pracowników ShinRy. Tseng z resztą czekali dosłownie metr za wyznaczoną granicą (Reno na pewno z leniwym uśmiechem na ustach, na pewno z papierosem w zębach, kupką petów pod stopami – posprząta je, nim wsiądą do śmigłowca, żeby nie psuć wizerunku kompanii, Rude mu przypomni, myślał prawie-a-SOLDIER i żałował przez chwilę, że nie dzieli ich łatwej wspólnoty, ich bliskości, opartej na zbrodni, a pozbawionej, inaczej niż teraz ta AVALANCHE'u, wahań czy wyrzutów sumienia) i kiedy tylko rozmowy się posypały, natychmiast ruszyli.

— Jestem gotów to zmienić, jeśli przejdziesz do mnie na etat. Z drugiej strony, czy Reeve nie będzie ci wdzięczny, jeżeli na chwilę spuścisz mnie z oka, a jakiś snajper położy mnie trupem? Byłem pewien, że ci to zaproponuje — głos w ostatnim zdaniu nabrał wyjątkowo, nawet jak na polityka, sarkastycznej barwy. — Nikt by nie miał pretensji, ja bym cię przestał irytować – kusząca wizja, prawda?

Zapytany teatralnie jęknął, przykrywając irytację i zmieszanie. Nie był typem człowieka, który knułby intrygi, preferował walkę twarzą w twarz, czyste, jasne intencje. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego nie zgodził się na współpracę z korporacją zaraz po zamordowaniu poprzedniego prezydenta, teraz nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie odgrywania roli obrońcy i równocześnie celowego wystawiania ochranianego. Nie chodziło nawet o honor, chodziło o znacznie prostszy, głębszy, bardziej podstawowy odruch moralny. Czego rozmówca najwyraźniej nie rozumiał albo z czego celowo kpił – obie opcje równie, zdaniem wojownika, wkurzające.

— Masz jakieś zwichrowane tendencje samobójcze — prychnął w odpowiedzi — za to zabić cię trudniej niż karalucha. Świat to zwariowane miejsce.

Shinra uśmiechnął się, wytrenowanym, medialnym uśmiechem.

— Tendencje samobójcze? Nie, tylko czarne poczucie humoru, pragmatyzm i brak zaufania do ludzi. Doświadczenie, powiedzmy. Znam Reeve'a dłużej niż ty. Nie podchodzą nas przypadkiem?

— Ta. Sześciu. Z obu stron. Zawołali wsparcie z urzędu, 'naczy. Jeszcze sekunda...

Naraz coś się zmieniło w twarzy Clouda, emocje, złość, rozżalenie, znużenie, wszystko zniknęło. Została tylko koncentracja, coś poniżej myśli, nieludzkie wyciszenie (jak możesz mnie winić, mój laboratoryjny żołnierzyku? Lubię cię, jak człowieka, cenię jak człowieka, naprawdę – ale czy możesz mnie winić, że czasem chcę tylko patrzeć na dobrze wydane pieniądze, udane eksperymenty, doskonałe potwory, sztuczne przywołańce, porządne bronie? liczyć stopę zysku?). Przyciągnął premiera, wcisnął w ścianę tuż za sobą, całkiem automatycznie.

A potem ci głupcy spróbowali uderzyć. Ostrzał trwał dalej, osłonowo, jakby to miało znaczenie, dumał polityk, kiedy prawdziwy SOLDIER, ostatnie symbol dawnej potęgi, najlepsze, co lata wydawania forsy na laboratoria mogło przynieść, kiedy ta machina śmierci, śmierć sama w sobie, atakowała. Kule odbiły się od miecza, małe spłaszczone krążki metalu, ten dureń, który strzelał, wydał z siebie przeraźliwy wrzask, pewnie trafiły go w oko, ciągle gorące, ciągle z całkiem sporą siłą (bezznaczeniabezznaczeniabezz naczenia wyciszało wszystko w głowie Clouda). Pociski latały teraz w każdym kierunku, najwyraźniej nie umiał utrzymać działka, dziwny brak odporności na ból – ach, przypomniał sobie Rufus, brak porządnych iniekcji mako, brak leczenia podtrzymującego: roczniki wzięte z ostatnich naborów, „robione na szybko" fatalnie sobie bez tego radziły.

Strife pewnie nawet nie zauważył, nie usłyszał, skupiony na tym, by uskoczyć przed fontanną krwi z przeciętej tętnicy (ciecz w oku pogarsza wizję; uniknąć), sparować cios, wyprowadzić własny, który praktycznie przeciął na pół w pasie kolejnego z napastników, jakby te wzmocnione pancerze były z papieru – Shinra wiedział, że wytrzymałyby kule i nacisk kilkuset kilogramów – a tamten zaskowyczy przeraźliwie, coś pośrednio między szlochem a „boże!" (bez znaczenia, to bez-znaczenia, bez-znaczenia, bez-znacznienia, beznaczenia, cel wyeliminowany, cztery... trzy stoją), a nim ten dźwięk wybrzmiał, następny praktycznie rozstrzelał kolegę, którego Cloud chwycił, jak pacynkę, i użył w charakterze tarczy. Ten również krzyczał (bez bez bez znaczenia bez-znaczenia besssssssssznaczenia), ale premier nie mógł odgadnąć, co, więc, ot tak, z ciekawości, przesunął się nieco bliżej, szukając przy okazji miejsca do strzału – o tak, zamierzał się popisać. Irytowanie awansowanych obiektów laboratoryjnych bywa urocze, mruknął w duszy.

I wtedy jeden z pozostałej trójki rzucił tamtego „zdrajcę" wprost na miecz Strife'a, który nie zdążył wycofać ostrza, napastnik nabił się więc natychmiast, niemal po rękojeść. (Kło) – biznesmen już podnosił broń – (po) – celował, ale tamci byli jednak nadludzko szybcy – (ty) strzał, jeden-drugi-trzeci-czwarty – przeciwnik zatrzymał się, siła odrzutu go cofała – (!) – ten drugi ma broń palną, SOLDIER (mój) doskoczył, rzucając nieprzydatny miecz, ale tamten zdąży strzelić (unikunikunik, gdziekolwiek), więc unik, ale palce ciągle na spuście, automatycznie, tylko trochę w bok, piąty-szósty-siódmy...

Fala bólu, mroczki przed oczami, rozżarzona jasność, nic nie widać. Strzał z tej odległości, nawet przy kamizelce, to koniec (boliboliboliboliiii strzelajstrzelajstrzelajstrz elaj), przemknęło Shinrze przez głowę, kiedy pocisk uderzył w jego klatkę piersiową. Strzelał nadal, póki nie usłyszał chrapliwego „Rufus, OK. OK. już OK. jest martwy, niech to szlag, Rufus, Rufus, Rufus, bahamucia krew, muszę cię opatrzyć, już OK.".

Prezydent wypuścił pistolet. Zaskakująco łatwo, pomyślał: normalnie chwytałby się go jak ostatniej deski ratunku, teraz zaś sam wyślizgnął mu się z palców. Z bólu nic nie widział, ciemność, wzorki, ale skoro żył, a żył, bo śmierć tak nie boli, to za moment wizja wróci. Strife przyklęknął obok, sięgając po miksturę, leżącą w zestawie podręcznym. Kanonada wreszcie ucichła, działku skończyły się pociski. Cloud odkorkował buteleczkę i przyłożył ją do ust Shinry, modląc się w duszy, by ten był w stanie przełykać. Eliksiry nie leczyły głębokich obrażeń, ale pomagały przetrwać, mobilizowały na chwilę organizm, zmniejszały krwawienie, stabilizowały hormony, ciśnienie, wstrzymywały rozkurcz tkanek, mogły łagodzić oparzenia, wyłączały ośrodek bólu. Przy postrzeleniu podanie lekarstwa było standardową procedurą przed sprawdzeniem rany i, zwykle, opatrunkiem oraz użyciem materii.

Mózg „kuriera" wyciągał na raz wszystkie informacje, jakie zebrał na kursach dla korporacyjnej armii. Różnice między traktowaniem wojskowych a cywilów (podstawowa: tych drugich trzeba nieustająco uspokajać, by nie wpadli w panikę, ostrzegać, że będzie bolało, pomagać znosić cierpienie, bo ono nie jest ich obowiązkiem, jest obowiązkiem żołnierzy). Czy premiera można nazwać cywilem? Na pewno przechodził przeszkolenia, na pewno był twardy, na pewno znosił już trudy bitew oraz katastrof – ale nadal nie był SOLDIER, nadal bolało go bardziej, miał znacznie niższą odporność organizmu, ludzkie tempo regeneracji, ludzką reakcję na zaklęcia, ludzką wytrzymałość na mikstury (cztery to bezpieczna zalecana dawka, wszystko powyżej jest kuszeniem losu, odezwało się w duszy Clouda głosem jego instruktora)... Gajo, jęknęła profesjonalna część duszy wojownika, przecież on jest zwykłym człowiekiem, on tego może nie przetrzymać; i to przez mój pieprzony błąd!

Z połowa mikstury wylądowała na garniturze, ale pozostałą część polityk wypił. Odzyskiwał powoli wzrok: zdał sobie sprawę, że z ostatni z napastników ma dziurę w okolicach szyi, w miejscu krtani, Strife musiał mu wyrwać. Palcami biznesmen szukał już guzików garnituru, już zaczynał powoli rozpinać – chłopak wcisnął mu w dłoń kolejną miksturę, następną kładąc na podołku, rzucił „wypij", po czym rozerwał na nim ubranie. Marynarkę, kamizelkę, tę kuloodporną też, koszulę, podkoszulek: tak szło znacznie szybciej, zwłaszcza, że potrzebował tylko dostępu do klatki piersiowej, przynajmniej póki co.

Zamarł, kiedy odciągając strzępy ubrań, nie dostrzegł śladów krwi z tyłu (zabawne, myślał Rufus, tak bardzo zabawne, że nawet nie wiem, jak bardzo źle jest, że boli tak bardzo, że szczegóły bledną i równie dobrze mógłby już nie mieć ręki i chyba nie zauważyłbym; zabawne, muszę na ciebie patrzeć, żeby odczytać, co mi jest i – z ciebie wszystko da się wyczytać wiesz? niemądre stworzonko, nie powinieneś się o mnie martwić, jestem twoim wrogiem i jeszcze cię kiedyś zdradzę). Fakty docierały do Clouda, w ten dziwny, typowy dla bitwy sposób, każdy osobny, ale wszystkie w jednej sekundzie: tamci najemnicy mieli dobrą broń, z dawnych magazynów korporacji, napastnik strzelał z dość bliska, najwyraźniej jednak kamizelka kuloodporna spowolniła pocisk. Broń była dobra, nie najnowsza wszakże. Co akurat w tym przypadku oznaczało...

— Kula nie wyszła. Kurwa.

Użycie materii nie wchodziło w grę. To znaczy, wchodziło: tkanka na siłę regenerowała się naokoło ciała obcego, ratowało to życie, na chwilę, potem powodowałoby problemy, wielkie problemy, więc usuwano operacyjnie w bazie... Ale to była procedura dla SOLDIER. Dla SOLDIER, z ich nieludzko wysokim progiem odporności na ból, z możliwością wspomagania procesu siłowego zabliźniania choćby dziesięcioma eliksirami. A i wtedy, przestrzegano, nie należy używać jej, jeśli istnieje możliwość, że pocisk utkwił w organie niezbędnym do życia, bo wówczas użycie czaru mogło tylko pogorszyć obrażenia, przyspieszyć śmierć. Mężczyźnie przypomniały się wszystkie opowieści ku przestrodze, jakimi raczył go instruktor, te przykłady przyjaciół, wykrwawiających się innym na rękach, plujących krwią, ginących w niemożliwych do opisania męczarniach, bo jakiś kretyn rzucił zaklęcie lecznicze, a fragment kuli tkwił akurat obok serca czy przy płucach i przemieszczenie umieściło go w istotnym organie.

W takich sytuacjach lepiej opatrzyć i podtrzymywać miksturami aż do przybycia wsparcia. Albo wydostania pocisku, jeśli na wsparcie nie ma co liczyć, następnie opatrzenia, użycia materii, zamknięcia odmy, która się pewnie pojawi. Wydostawanie pocisku z rany u cywila w warunkach polowych było jedną z tych sytuacji, które instruktor kwitował krótkim „to bez sensu robota, módlcie się, żeby was nie spotkała".

Turki będą dopiero za ponad dziesięć minut, wysłał im sygnał alarmowy, zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, ale pewnej prędkości po prostu się nie przekroczy. W szpitalu znajdą się za dobre dwadzieścia-trzydzieści. Jeśli zamknie ranę i zrobi pseudodren z igły nie będzie ryzyka wykrwawienia ani powiększenia odmy, więc może, może dałoby się poczekać, owszem, przy tej ilości eliksirów dojdzie do zatrucia, ale na oddziale poradzą sobie z zatruciem. Skoro Rufus jeszcze nie zemdlał, to może wewnętrzne krwawienie nie jest duże, miksturę dostał szybko, aorta i serce nie są uszkodzone, gdyby były, już by umarł, może fartem nie rykoszetowało w środku, tylko utknęło w żebrach. Cudem, to w mięśniu.

Kamizelka kuloodporna. Oparzenia. Stopiony kevlar. I tak trzeba będzie wycinać. I tak wejdzie infekcja, zwłaszcza po użyciu materii, ale w szpitalu dadzą sobie radę z infekcją, więc – więc trzeba podjąć decyzję, czyż nie? ironizował paskudny głos w głowie wojownika.

Dla prezydenta niezdecydowanie Clouda było widoczne jak na dłoni. Irytujące, bo naprawdę, co tu było do wahania z punktu widzenia tamtego? Szybkie wyleczenie, które pozwoli na spokojną walkę z najemnikami, z niewielką możliwością zabicia leczonego wliczoną w koszta - albo jakieś podtrzymanie eliksirami, które również nie musi zadziałać, a utrudni mu pojedynek. Wybór powinien być dziecinnie prosty (stawką jest tylko moje życie. a ono jest ci obojętne, żadne emocje nie powinny przesłaniać ci instynktu przetrwania, a jego masz przecież w nadmiarze, króliku doświadczalny – ach, tak; narzędzia nie podejmują decyzji, broń tnie, nie wybiera cel... wybór to ludzka cecha, przywilej ludzi, po prostu nie umiesz...)

— Czar leczniczy — wycharczał Shinra, prostując plecy.

— Jeżeli pocisk jest w pobliżu płuc...

— Znam ryzyko, zgadzam się. Zaraz wyjdą z tego urzędu. Nie masz czasu się mną zajmować. Poza tym — wykrzywił usta w ironiczno-brawurowym grymasie — Reeve ci będzie... wdzięczny, jeśli nie przeżyję... naprawdę.

— Zamknij się — szepnął Strife. — Natychmiast się zamknij.

Prezydent oddychał płyciutko, skóra na koniuszkach palców zaczynała mu sinieć; starał się usiąść jak najwyżej, Cloud mu pomógł, wręczając równocześnie kolejną miksturę. Odma, ewidentnie. Nie ma mowy, żeby żołnierz użył materii, póki nie znajdzie pocisku, a grzebanie w ranie to zwykle bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł. Igła w śródpiersie, opatrunek i eliksiry. Wzmocni barierę naokoło murku, najpierw, bo tamci faktycznie zaraz przyjdą, żądni zemsty. Dobrze chociaż, że ciuchów premier miał tak dużo, było czym bandażować. Krew zakrzepnie, uszczelni, lepiej niż mikstury, mikstury tylko sztucznie rozszerzały płuca, spowalniając zapadanie.

Ledwie skończył stawiać barierę, polityk dostał ataku kaszlu. Krew, dużo krwi. Najwyraźniej obrażenia wewnętrzne były jednak większe... Pół godziny. Pół godziny, nim trafią do szpitala, myślał SOLDIER: przed oczyma śmigały mu cyferki, litry krwi, które można stracić, roniąc dosłownie parę kropel na zewnątrz. Uduszenie. Wykrwawienie. Spadek ciśnienia. Milion innych. Płuco się już pewnie zapadało. Pół godziny to zdecydowanie za długo, by być pewnym, że ranny przeżyje, choćby z najlepszym opatrunkiem.

Mieli materię. Najsilniejszą materię, tak drogą, że kupić za nią można byłoby niemałe wioski. Materia ocali życie, materia mogło nawet rozewrzeć płuca, wypchnąć powietrze, wyrównać ciśnienie, zamknąć rany, ach, geniusz medyczny Lifestreamu. Pod warunkiem, że... (szlagszlagszlag, to był mój pieprzony błąd, miałem się zająć tym aroganckim draniem, miałem dbać by jego popisy mu nie zaszkodziły; mój błąd, szlag, Rufus, tylko mi nie umieraj na rękach teraz; Gajo, jakie to dziwne, zamierzałem cię wykończyć jeszcze parę lat temu; świat to zwariowane miejsce). Och, tam, do kata, na wpół westchnął, na wpół jęknął w duszy, i tak trzeba wyciąć kevlar.

Cywilowi. Z odmą, którą pewnie uczyni otwartą, czyli będzie miał, z miksturami, najwyżej kilka minut, potem opatrywać, zszywać, leki zabiorą ból, niemniej jednak, na żywca... Naprawdę chciałby się zacząć modlić, ale to oznaczałoby rozproszenie uwagi, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

— Spróbuję znaleźć pocisk, może jest w miarę blisko. I tak trzeba oczyścić ranę z kevlaru, a nie mam pojęcia, czy wytrzymasz na eliksirach do przyjazdu turków — zaczął tłumaczyć, sięgając po nóż.

Błysnęło materią ognia – wolał jednak zdezynfekować narzędzie. Prezydent chciał protestować, ale przeszkodził mu kolejny atak kaszlu. Jeszcze więcej czerwieni (żelazo w ustach, takie cierpkie, takie słodkie, ślina taka gęsta, obrzydliwie gęsta, aż nią spluwać się nie chce, nie da, zbyt męczące). Strife włożył mu w usta gruby kawałek tkaniny. Jego zrujnowana koszula. No tak, odgryzienie języka znacznie ułatwiłoby sprawę awansowanemu eksperymentowi, miałby po prostu martwego szefa rządu, nie musiałby podejmować decyzji, ironizował słabo prezydent. Myśli mu uciekały.

— Gdybyś miał się naprawdę udusić, wypluj — mruknął kurier. — I oddychaj powoli, wstrzymuj powietrze, wiem, że się dusisz, ale spróbuj.

A potem znowu przybrał ten skupiony, wyłączony z otoczenia wyraz twarzy. Naciął ranę, ostrożnie, powoli, dobre kilkanaście milimetrów naokoło. Na szczęście polityk miał tyle warstw ubrań pod kevlarem, że aż tak dużo się tego nie dostało, nie głęboko. Wyciął, podważając nożem, raczej szybko, ale z konieczną starannością.

Palce Shinry zaciskały się konwulsyjnie na ziemi, paznokciami drugiej ręki drapał kamień, złamał je w paręnaście sekund, ścierał sobie opuszki opuszki („oddychaj powoli", Cloud? łatwo ci mówić, łatwo ci wybierać, boliboliboliboli, ja nie jestem – jak to boliii – maszyną ani ulepszonym zwierzątkiem, ani eksperymentem, jestem człowiekiem, a ludzie, ach, ludzi boliiiiii i nie mogą na to nic poradzić – nie mogę się wyrwać z otoczenia, nie umiem, nie potrafię, jak to boli, jak to... myślisz, że bym teraz nie chciał, tak jak ty, wyłączyć wszystko, odejść, zamknąć oczy i wyjść z pokoju, z siebie, boliiii, przestać być sobą, swoim ciałem, jak ty i Sephiroth, żeby nie bolało, żeby nie być – nie rozumiesz, mój zbuntowany szczurze, bahamucia zabawko, dla ciebie tylko przetrwanie się liczy, tak cię zaprogramowaliśmy, żebyś – jak to boli, tak strasznie – żebyś walczył i żył, i przetrwał, a ja tak nie mogę, mnie to boli, boli, boli i kto ci pozwolił wybierać za mnie, kto ciiiiiiii dał prawo). Żaden z mężczyzn nie zwracał na to uwagi, za to kurier dostrzegł, po intensywności krwawienia, że eliksiry najwyraźniej przestają działać, więc wmusił siedzącemu kolejne dwa (po trosze jako przeciwbólowe – szok też zabija), unosząc na chwilę knebel, wlewając szybko, prosząc w myślach los, by nie utkwiło, zmieszane z krwią, w gardle – jasne, zadziała mimo wszystko, magia mikstur, ale słabiej.

Potem wrócił, chcąc nie chcąc, do głównego zadania. Kuli, oczywiście, nigdzie nie było widać, musiał więc zagłębić palce w poszerzonej ranie. Unieść skórę. Przesunąć opuszki, w miarę powoli, żeby nie zadrażnić ani nie przegapić, ani nie popsuć nic w tej maszynerii człowieka – do żeber. Wzdłuż. Pomału. Zadraśnięcia nie mógł wyczuć, pocisku tym bardziej, gajo, jeśli leży w płucach, to nic, nic, nic, nic nie pomoże, przecież żeber nie rozewrze, zabiłby. Uduszenie własną krwią (_utopimy korporacyjne psy w ich własnej krwi_; Planeto, byliśmy głupi).

Oczy premiera były teraz olbrzymie, źrenice rozszerzone od eliksirów, białka przekrwione z wysiłku, bo próbował się wyrwać, czysto instynktownie (ciało próbowało uciec, ciało próbowało poradzić sobie z bólem, kaszleć, złapać oddech, odsunąć się od cudzych rąk, noża, od tego ostrego punktu, który rozpalał wszechświat do białości). Strife usiadł mu nogach, po prostu; jedną ręką bez problemu radził sobie z silniejszymi wstrząsami, próbami odskoczenia.

Cloud pamiętał, cały czas pamiętał, że ma do czynienia z cywilem. Głos w jego głowie, nadal przypominający dawnego instruktora, wypominał mu, iż to wariactwo, szukać pocisku na polu bitwy, że to wariactwo, że trzeba opatrzyć, dać eliksiry i czekać, czy tamtemu się uda, że czasami nie można nic więcej zrobić niż czekać i patrzeć, a skoro już się upiera i robi, to powinien jakoś ulżyć tamtemu w cierpieniu, bo to nie żołnierz. Zbrodniarz, wróg, ale nie żołnierz. Sęk w tym, że wojownik nie miał pojęcia, jak. Żadne stwierdzenia typu „już kończymy" nie wchodziły w grę, bo wcale nie wiedział, kiedy skończy. „Będzie dobrze"? Nie bądźmy śmieszni, wszystko mogło się rozwalić w dowolnej sekundzie. „Dasz radę"? Kim on był, żeby decydować, kto da radę, żeby narzucać komuś odwagę. Wspomnienia z laboratorium, z wiwisekcji, czekały na progu umysłu, nie wpuszczał ich jednak, bo musiał, musiał, musiał być skupiony (czego potrzebowałeś, za czym wtedy tęskniłeś, co mogło pomóc; nie wiem, nie pamiętam, nie zamierzam pamiętać).

Następne mikstury, bo ciśnienie krwi leciało na łeb, na szyję; prezydent na wpół jęczał, na wpół szlochał, dławił się gęstą, czerwoną śliną, zęby szczękały mu o korek butelki. Po kilku łykach uspokoił się nieco, najwyraźniej kolejne fale znieczulenia zaczęły dziać. Kurier odruchowo starł przy strużki cieczy z policzków polityka: łzy, które lecą z bólu, nie liczą się do płaczu, to jest powszechna, uczciwa zasada, bo nie ma w nich ulgi ani słabości (kto ci dał prawo, pytały myśli w głowie prezydenta, nieco histeryczne, żeby decydować, że tak jest lepiej, żeby się bawić w bohatera, żeby próbować mnie ocalić, jakby teraz chciał żyć, jakby nie wolał teraz umrzeć, kto ci prawo się bawić w bycie dobrym i litościwym i widzenia mojej słabości, wymuszania na mnie słabości, ty mały, zdradziecki, podły szczurze, tak samo, jak Sephiroth, bólbólboli i geostigma i nigdy nie pozwalacie mi umrzeć, bo mnie „lubicie", bo wam „zależy", bo – boliii – lubicie patrzeć jak skowyczę, jak wierzgam pod waszymi palcami, jak płaczę, tylko to, tylko o to – boli, tak bardzo...). Równocześnie sprawdzał następne, przedostatnie żebro, za moment będzie musiał rozkroić nie tylko bok, ale też plecy, bo nie sięgnie, a rzecz najwyraźniej poszła do góry (w płuca; zamknij się), przesunął palce niżej... Jest.

Nie, nie pocisk, nie ma tak łatwo, ironia Strife'a brzmiała wątło nawet w jego własnej głowie. Naruszone żebro. Musiało rykoszetować, ale to nieważne, materia zaleczy, mniej niż pół godziny, potem szpital, operacja; ważne, dokąd poszło dalej, żeby móc usunąć...

Góra, dół. Boki. Sporo możliwości. Płuca nie bolą; tylko, że opłucna była poszarpana, to wiedział na pewno, tylko, że właśnie na żywca grzebał komuś w ranie postrzałowej, ślepej, tak, ślepej, warknął wewnątrz głos udający instruktora; jeśli oczekiwał, że cywil będzie w stanie powiedzieć mu, jaki rodzaj bólu czuje w jakiej komórce, to chyba oszalał, poza tym, to może być pozostałość po rykoszetowaniu –

– Salwa uderzyła o mur. Bariera tylko zadrgała. Tamci zaraz się kapną, że mamy problem, myślał gorączkowo Cloud, za chwilę podejdą, a wtedy...

— Rufus. Rufus, jesteś silnym, dzielnym człowiekiem, wytrzymałeś już tyle, wytrzymasz wszystko — (ach, to chciałeś usłyszeć, jednak pamiętasz, jednak pamiętasz, zamknij się, zamknij się – uważaj) — więc popatrz na mnie, patrz na mnie, Rufus, wiem, że to boli, jesteś bardzo, bardzo dzielny, powiedz mi tylko, czy cię boli jeszcze na dole, pod płucami, przepona, przy oddychaniu? Skup się i spróbuj, wspaniale sobie radzisz, ale spróbuj jeszcze to jedno, proszę, dzielny, dzielny, taki dzielny...

Spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny nabrało nagle ostrości (cokolwiek, dźwięk, słowa, cokolwiek, byle nie ból). Pokiwał głową, ruch stanowczy, choć niewielki, palcami wskazał na punkt po prawej stronie, tuż poniżej żeber. Cloud zsunął palce w dół, kanonada nie milkła ani na sekundę, musieli przynieść karabiny (bez znaczenia bez znaczenia bez znaczenia); przepona, śliska, ruchoma jak zwierzę, unoszenie i opadania, szybkie, choć urwane, konwulsyjne, zaburzone w jednym miejscu, niepełne, czyli, może (GajoGajoGajoWszyscyBogowieWs zechświata)...

Kula. To, że akurat na części ledźwiowej przepony się zatrzymała, nie przebijając do jamy brzusznej, zakrawało na cud, ale to niewątpliwie była kula. Nawet chyba w jednym kawałku. Żołnierz niemal zachichotał z radości. Resztą zajmie się materia, czary, płuco było tylko zadraśnięte, uniknęli zapaści serca mimo odmy, śródpiersie wyglądało prawdopodobnie relatywnie nieźle, magia wyleczy. Magia da radę.

— Znalazłem, Rufus. Teraz jeszcze tylko trochę, wytrzymaj jeszcze troszeczkę, to już koniec... Mikstura, weź jeszcze jedną, potrzebujesz jej.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Ranny już się nawet nie rzucał, zbyt wyczerpany, tylko palce miał zupełnie starte, połamane paznokcie, krew kąpiącą z opuszków, czoło pokaleczone od uderzenia o kamienie, szlak nienaturalnie wypukłych żył pod skórą. Odma i wysiłek. Podniósł eliksir do ust, zdołał nawet wypluć szmatki, kiedy jednak pił, więcej niż połowa ściekała mu brodzie, pił i chlipał z bólu jednocześnie, szloch świszczał jak wiatr w starych domach, przerażający dźwięk.

— Jeżeli nie... Hasło do wutajskich... kont... — głos był jeszcze straszniejszy: ochrypły świst, przerywany przez kaszel — weźcie z Tifą... rozdajcie turkom, znajomym... tylko nie Reeve'owi, obiecaj — przy ostatnich słowach cień dawnej stanowczej energii pojawił się w tonie Shinry.

SOLDIER nie zamierzał odgrywać świętego i udawać, że nie rozumie resentymentu biznesmena, co jednak było bez znaczenia, bo:

— Zamknij się. Nie umierasz mi tu. Nie umrzesz. Uważaj, zaboli, nie odgryź sobie języka.

Coś dziwnego zabłysło w oczach Rufusa (po prostu mnie zabij, po prostu mnie zabij, dostaniesz tę forsę, Reeve cię poklepie po główce, dostaniesz swoją zemstę, po prostu mnie zabij, nie każ mi przez to – mało ci jeszcze?), zaraz jednak zgasło i mężczyzna zacisnął zęby na kolejnym kłębie ubrań, który podał mu Cloud. Dobrze, bo sekundy później, mimo zmęczenia, plecy wygięły mu się w łuk, stopy zatrzepotały tak silnie, że niemal wybił je ze stawów (uroki wiotkości).

Bez znaczenia, materia wyleczy, bez znaczenia, powtarzał jak mantrę wojownik, powoli wyciągając pocisk, starając się nie uszkodzić nic więcej, usuwając poza obszar świadomości tłumiony przez knebel charkot i kurz, który konwulsje unosiły z ziemi. Wyciągnął w końcu ten krążek metalu, zniekształcony przez rykoszetowanie, śliski, brudny od wnętrzności oraz płynów ustrojowych, lecz niewątpliwie cały.

Materia, którą kurier natychmiast chwycił, była tak zielona, że wyglądała nienaturalnie. Jak fluorescencyjne pisaki. Zaklęcie, które rzucił, było potężne, podniosło mu włoski na karku i zamroczyło na sekundę – Shinrą telepnęło (i już nawet nie myślał, się już nie dało, wszechświat już nawet nie był bólem, wszechświata już nie było ani bólu, tylko takie jeszcze gorsze miejsce). Oczywiście: tak silna magia lecznicza więcej niż bolała, doradzano podanie środków znieczulających przed użyciem – rozszerzane przemocą płuca oraz komórki, wypychane powietrze, zmiana ciśnienia, wymuszana głębokie oddechy, zrastające się kości, rany zamykane tak gwałtownie, jak kauteryzacją, równie nieprzyjemnie... Wyciągnięcie igły to przy tym nic.

Spojrzenie premiera było zamglone od bólu, wyczerpania i mikstur. Strife przygryzł wnętrze wargi. Cywil. Laboratoria. Cierpienie (co chciałeś wtedy usłyszeć?).

— To nie twoja wina, Rufus. Nie twoja... — (nie ma to jak kłamstwa: wypomnę ci te popisy, będę ci je wypominał przy każdym następnym zleceniu). — Wszystko już dobrze, radziłeś sobie świetnie, naprawdę świetnie, ale teraz już dobrze. Byłeś taki dzielny, naprawdę, każdy byłby dumny, ja jestem dumny, Rufus, już w porządku, doskonale ci poszło, wiem, że to bolało, wiem i tak mi przykro, ale zniosłeś to wspaniale, po prostu wspaniale, byłeś cudowny, dzielny, dzielny... — przełamał nawet swoją niechęć do dotyku, przeczesał palcami spocone, brudne włosy prezydenta.

Tamci podchodzili, słyszał ich. Wyraźnie. Frontalny atak. Dziesięciu. Dwóch przy działkach. OK. OK. Miał też inną niż lecznicza materię, och, tak. Miał miecz – nie swój, z niego musiał ściągnąć ciało, ale te należące do niedawna do wrogów też się nadadzą. Miał mały arsenał broni palnej. Let's mosey.

— Zabiliśmy go? — spytał tryumfalnie, acz z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem przywódca, wynurzając się zza bariery.

Tryumf przed rozsądkiem. Durnie, wystarczyło się przyjrzeć. Prezydent oddychał głęboko, ciężko, nienaturalnie monotonnie – pod wpływem materii jak pod respiratorem. Niemal biaława siność koło jego ust pomału nabierała kolorów.

(cierpienie, laboratoria, wiwisekcje; sprawiliście, że prawie musiałem zrobić to samo człowiekowi – let's mosey: bessssznaczenia, bez znaczenia, bez znaczenia bez znaczenia).

— Nie — słowa wyrzucane obojętnie, acz wyraźnie: to ważne, żeby umierali z tą świadomością. — Będzie podrywał dziewczyny i załatwi sobie reelekcję blizną i waszym grobem.

Trzask materii. Tamci rzucili jakiś czar paraliżujący, ale Cloud już był gdzie indziej, już rzucał własny. Łańcuch wyładowań elektrycznych – tak, panowie, towarzysze, koledzy, to jest ten problem, kiedy się podchodzi grupą, kiedy się jest napchanym najnowszym sprzętem, prąd przeskakuje znacznie łatwiej, a Shinra jest dość daleko i nie ma na sobie teraz nic, poza bólem (bez znaczenia). Napastnicy krzyczeli, co wszakże umykało Strife'owi. Oni też mieli poprawioną wytrzymałość, szybkość, więc niekiedy ludzkie oko nie mogło dostrzec ich ruchu, tylko pęd powietrza, wzbity kurz. Cloud widział, wyraźnie, niemal w zwolnionym tempie. Materia obezwładniła na wstępie czterech, dwóch zabiła, miecz przepołowił kolejnego, ósmy sparował pierwszy cios, spychając kuriera na swoich kolegów, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak tamten uchyla się, z oszałamiającą prędkością, zatacza krąg bronią, ścina mężczyznom nogi, wrzask unosił się w niebo, a potem doskakuje, wyrywa broń z ręki... razem z ręką, bo palce się zacisnęły kurczowo – był w stanie podnieść płaty uzbrojonego betonu, a cóż dopiero rozerwać człowieka na strzępy – i po prostu rozstrzeliwuje konających. Czwórkę, powoli wstającą po szoku elektrycznym, też.

A potem uniknął ciosu tego ósmego, odrzucił broń, kopnął go w okolice pasa, po prostu, mocno. „Mocno" bohatera Gai wystarczyło, by tamtemu nie tyle połamać, ile zmiażdżyć żebra, wbić ich szczątki w płuca, doprowadzić do pęknięcia kilkunastu organów wewnętrznych. Napastnik zachwiał się, spróbował wyprowadzić kolejny cios, lecz ręce go zawodziły – uszkodzony kręgosłup – zresztą, w tym momencie Cloud był za nim, sięgał spokojnie po jego szyję. W sekundę później ostatni z atakujących opadł na ziemię z przetrąconym karkiem.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tamtych dwóch strzelających. Nie uciekli. Dobrze, nie trzeba ich ścigać, mam ich jak na widelcu, przemknęło Strife'owi przez głowę, kiedy spokojnie sięgał ręką po porzuconą broń. Kilka krótkich serii. Schować się za osłonę. Powtórzyć. Przy jego refleksie i spostrzegawczości to nie zajęło długo, ledwie dwa czy trzy powtórzenia, a tamtym od histerycznej kanonady skończyła się amunicja. Musieli zmienić jeden magazynek, te parę sekund, w trakcie których Cloud dopadł do stanowiska, wyminąwszy strzały jednego działka i karabinu, po czym po prostu odrąbał głowy były SOLDIERom. Niemal nie stawiali oporu, przerażeni. Nie wstrzymali pęcherza albo i zwieraczy, sądząc po zapachu. Normalne.

I koniec. Koniec. Koniec. Świat, w oczach walczącego przed chwilą zawężony do kilku wartości, zaczął nabierać wymiarów, aspektów, faktury. Interpretacji innych niż „zabij-zgiń". Zapach kwiatów powoli robił się równie ważny jak materii, potu, krwi. Słońce jako słońce, nie potencjalne oślepienie. Huk helikoptera też nabrał wagi, w trakcie walki tamci byli zbyt daleko, by znaczyć, teraz zaś...

— Idzie odsiecz — mruknął Strife, wróciwszy za murek i przyklękając obok Rufusa.

Prezydent wyglądał znacznie lepiej, siność ustąpiła, oddechy brzmiały naturalniej, wzrok był tylko zamglony, ale to od zatrucia eliksirami; kurierowi kamień spadł z serca. Cloud mamrotał kojące frazy, te same słowa, powtarzane dziesiątki razy. Dzielny, dobry, już w porządku, już OK., cii, możesz być dumny, ja jestem, wszystkie superlatywy, jakie tylko znalazł w pamięci.

Rufus tymczasem de facto powoli przytomniał. Oceniał świat i ostatnie wypadki na trzeźwo. Próbował przetłumaczyć wściekłemu, upokorzonemu, nadal przerażonemu „ja" – samemu sobie – że najemnikowi chodziło raczej o ocalenie mu życia, nie zadanie cierpienia. Że próbuje mu je teraz wynagrodzić i złagodzić, nie poniżyć. Na to przynajmniej wskazywała logiczna dedukcja. Logiczna dedukcja wszakże niespecjalnie działała, nie od razu: jeszcze dobre kilkadziesiąt sekund polityk nie był w stanie przejść ze sfery fizyczności, lęku, cierpienia w chłodną, intelektualną, bezpieczną.

Potem jednak spojrzenie premiera stwardniało; wreszcie znalazł w sobie siłę. Spróbował odepchnąć rękę mężczyzny, słabiutko – tamten wycofał ją wszakże natychmiast.

— Nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie traktować jak psa — wysyczał Shinra.

Bez wielkiej złości. Nie miał aż tyle tej siły. SOLDIERowi zadrgały wargi od wstrzymywanego śmiechu, prychnął „jasne, nie zamierzam tego powtarzać, następny wariat, który cię postrzeli, sam cię leczy". Sięgnął po pocisk, nadal leżący obok, wśród porozrzucanych buteleczek, szmatek, igieł, materii broni i licho wie, czego jeszcze. Przyjrzał się mu, marszcząc brwi.

— Chciałbyś go wyczyścić, zachować, oprawić? — spytał rannego.

Mina tamtego wyrażała przez sekundę szczere zdumienie.

— Słucham? Nie, wyrzuć to, po co miałbym to brać?

— Niektórzy tak robią. W ramach przestrogi albo przechwalania się, albo jako wspomnienie, albo jako talizman, albo jeszcze z innego powodu.

— Nie jestem żołnierzem, Cloud. Nie jestem przesądny. I wolę zapominać — przypomniał. — Wyrzuć to — dodał, naraz odzyskując dawny rozkazujący tonem.

Strife wzruszył ramionami, wstał, odruchowo wkładając kulę do kieszeni (w szpitalu będą potrzebować danych), i podszedł na środek placu. Helikopter właśnie lądował, niebo było błękitne, świat przyjemnie jasny, gdzieś w oddali pachniało zboże, mógł to wyczuć nawet pod odorem pola bitwy. Mężczyźnie zaczynało leciutko, przyjemnie szumieć w głowie, czuł naraz odprężenie, ekscytację oraz tę zabawną, prostą radość życia. Efekt schodzenia adrenaliny, wiedział. Jasne, nie wszystko było jeszcze idealnie, prezydenta czeka pewnie kilka mniejszych zabiegów, odtruwanie tudzież kuracja antybiotykowa, co najmniej – rana została porządnie zabrudzona, a materia miała tę irytującą właściwość, że przyspieszała regenerację, dodawała żywotności wszelkim organizmom. Patogenicznym też. Ale to wszystko było do załatwienia w dobrym szpitalu; życiu premiera nic już tak naprawdę nie groziło. Wojownik dosłownie czuł, jak mięsień po mięśniu, nerw po nerwie opuszcza go napięcie.

Przywitał turki (cała czwórka ze starej gwardii w komplecie, proszę, proszę) kamienną twarzą. Oni za to, poza Tsengiem, nie wstrzymali skrzywienia, kiedy wysiedli z maszyny, jednak nie miał im tego za złe – reakcji organizmu się nie przeskoczy, a tutaj musiało cuchnąć.

— Rufus leży tam — wskazał na murek. — Stan stabilny, ale lecimy prosto do szpitala, nieważne, co wam powie – jak coś, to potwierdzę, że bredził. Postrzelono go, z bliskiej odległości, pocisk przeszedł przez kamizelkę kuloodporną — dostrzegł ich zaniepokojone spojrzenia, wiedzieli, jak wielki bajzel to oznacza. — Rykoszetował wewnątrz, rana ślepa, Rufus zaczął pluć krwią i się dusić, odma, zdecydowałem się usunąć kulę, żeby móc użyć materii, bo obawiałem się utraty krwi. Znalazłem pocisk w przeponie. Żebra były naruszone, uszkodzona opłucna, płuca, standard, główne naczynia krwionośne chyba całe.

Rude i Reno wyjęli już nosze, szli teraz do Shinry, Tseng słuchał uważnie, Elena czekała na resztę raportu.

— Rzuciłem czary lecznicze. Zamknęły rany, usunęły odmę, ale nie wiem, czy żebra się zrosły prawidłowo. Musiałem mu podać osiem mikstur leczniczych, na pewno jest ciężko zatruty. No i infekcje, odkaziłem nóż, zdjąłem rękawiczki, ale bahamut wie, ile ifryciego pomiotu miałem na rękach.

Kobieta w połowie trzeciego zdania wróciła do śmigłowca i zaczęła przygotowywać kroplówki. Szef turków skinął głową, złożył oficjalne podziękowania, a potem ruszył negocjować z prezydentem, który, o ile Strife dobrze słyszał, żądał właśnie laski, nie noszy, bo jest w stanie przejść ten kawałek. Dobrze, westchnął w duszy kurier, że ktoś inny się teraz tym wszystkim zajmie.

— Niech pan wsiada na pokład! — krzyknęła za środka blondynka. — Ja tu zostanę do przyjazdu służb państwowych, a pan przecież nie zamierza chyba wracać pieszo. Poza tym, ktoś będzie musiał przytrzymać pana prezydenta, żeby mu wbić wenflon.

Fakt, nie zamierzał i fakt, ktoś musiał. Najwyraźniej zadanie jeszcze nie dobiegło końca, pomyślał z przekąsem.

— Policzę wam za to dodatkowo — mruknął, podchodząc do drzwi. — Co mu dacie?

— Antybiotyki o szerokim spektrum, zwykły płyn fizjologiczny, żeby przyspieszyć wydalanie trucizny, coś uspokajająco-usypiającego, żeby się nie rzucił od razu czytać politycznych raportów, tylko odpoczął — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Clouda promiennie.

Ten odpowiedział równie ciepłym, szerokim uśmiechem, ku jej zaskoczeniu. Sam SOLDIER byłby zdziwiony, gdyby nie to, że wiedział, jakie cuda czyni „schodzenie adrenaliny". Szkoda tylko, iż takie nietrwałe. Już kilkanaście razy wziął je za oznakę wychodzenia ze swoich... szarości emocjonalnych. Mylnie, niestety.

Elena zaskoczyła na ziemię, pomagając pozostałym wnieść okrytego kocami polityka, deklarującego, że obniży im pensje, o ile nie pozwolą mu wsiąść samodzielnie. Żołnierz milczał, w zbyt dobrym i w zbyt sennym – adrenalina, adrenalina – nastroju, by wchodzić w spory. Patrzył więc obojętnie, jak biznesmen pozwala sobie wkłuć wenflon, nadal rytualnie narzekając na histerycznych podwładnych – nie tak silnym jak zwykle głosem wszakże, nadal też blady – po czym opada na wąskie łóżko. Śmigłowiec wznosił się już, kiedy Tseng podłączał kroplówkę, pobierał krew do analiz, podawał tabletki. Shinra zniósł to wszystko bez narzekania.

Wzrok turka spoczął potem na Strifie.

— Jeżeli pan sobie czegoś życzy, służę — zaczął mężczyzna, oficjalny jak zawsze, Reno od wieków mówił im na „ty", a Elena, mimo formy „pan" także zachowywała znacznie mniejszy dystans. — Obiad? Napoje? Alkohol? Książka?

Chłopak pokręcił głową. Był zbyt zmęczony. Sen najlepiej mu zrobi. Ten jednak nie nadchodził, więc po jakimś kwadransie żołnierz podniósł powieki – premier już spał, zmorzony lekami – i spróbował zacząć niezobowiązującą pogawędkę. Od czegokolwiek (czyli od bredzenia zmęczonego, wracającego z akcji faceta, nie łudź się, dosyć tego widziałeś w koszarach, będziesz gadał od rzeczy albo zanudzał ich szczegółami).

— Było już krucho, naprawdę krucho. Ten bahamuci syn nadział mi kolegę na miecz i zyskał te parę sekund, żeby dziabnąć Rufusa... który, oczywiście, nie był tam, gdzie mu kazałem siedzieć. Ale go pokarało za to, naprawdę słabo wyglądał, już mi chciał hasła do tych swoich wutajskich kont podawać...

Nastrój w kabinie, dotąd pełen zrozumienia zatytułowanego „jasne, prezydent nigdy nie jest tam, gdzie mu się każe siedzieć, jakim cudem on jeszcze żyje?", zmienił się nagle na napięty.

— I podał? — spytał raptownie Tseng.

Cloud wzruszył ramionami, najlepiej jak potrafił, okazując lekceważenie. Jeśli sprawa wywołała tak gwałtowną odmianę, lepiej ją najszybciej porzucić.

— Powiedziałem mu, żeby się zamknął, bo nie umiera. Zresztą, co ja bym z tą forsą zrobił?

— Z miliardami, jeśli nie bilionem dżili? — powtórzył sztucznie zamyślonym tonem brunet. — Cóż, wszystko. Kupiłby pan kontynent.

— I co zrobiłbym z kontynentem? — zripostował wojownik. — Miałbym na głowie podatki, prawa własnościowe, musiałbym dbać o mieszkańców, zarządzać... A resztę tych miliardów inwestować, grać nimi na giełdzie, obracać, nieeee, nie jestem zainteresowany, za dużo z tym roboty.

Strife'owi nonszalancki głos udał się, jak rzadko. Turk obserwował go jeszcze chwilę, potem jednak przytaknął i wrócił do czytania raportów. SOLDIER podszedł za to do łóżka rannego, przypatrywał się uważnie, prawie kontemplacyjnie.

Oddech Shinry wreszcie był naprawdę spokojny – pierwsza rzecz, na która zwrócił uwagę, nawet nie na to, że tamtego przebranego w eleganckie piżamy, przemyto twarz, szyję, ramiona, tors pewnie też. Nieidealnie – pod paznokciami ręki z wkłuciem dostrzegł resztki burego piasku, włosy przeczesano, ale nadal pełno w nich było kurzu i potu. Poza tym polityk wyglądał niemal, jakby uciął sobie popołudniową drzemkę. Niektórzy dostali od losu talent do prezentowania się jak amanci ekranu w każdej sytuacji, westchnął w duszy Cloud. Bez złości, ironii, zazdrości czy żalu, po prostu ze zmęczeniem albo i podziwem, bo sam, wiedział, wyglądał teraz fatalnie: skołtunione włosy przylepione do czoła, cały we krwi, spocony, w podartym, brudnym, cuchnącym ubraniu.

Tifa była świętą, że go cały czas po tych misjach przyjmowała do domu. Całusem. Ba, nie tylko przyjmowała, robiła posiłek i drinki, i ciasto, i przygotowywała mu świeże ciuchy, kiedy się kąpał. I nie wypominała zużycia wody podczas tych ablucji, przypomniał sobie z przekąsem żołnierz. Woda w Edge'u było diabelnie droga, do sporej części miasta nadal dowożona cysternami, a zmycie z siebie walki kosztowało kilkadziesiąt minut oraz ładne paręnaście litrów. Pranie robił sobie sam, ale byłby draniem, gdyby obarczał dziewczynę jeszcze tym.

Po kilku minutach takiego rozmyślania i patrzenia na rannego, wyciągnął dłoń – sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Ta okrutna, ciemna ciekawość: śmierci, choroby, słabości? Czy tkliwość, współczucie? Próba powrócenia do rzeczywistości po chwilach stanu wyjątkowego? Czy tylko schodzenie adrenaliny, ta lepka, kłębiasta, usypiająca czujność wata w mózgu? Palce żołnierza opadły na materac, milimetr od opuszków premiera. Prawie ich dotykał.

Rufus otworzył oczy, natychmiast. Najwyraźniej środki nie działały jeszcze w pełni lub po prostu podano mu te słabsze. Spojrzenie biznesmena było czujne, zaniepokojone, taksujące: oceniał zagrożenie, zgadł żołnierz. Po sekundzie wszystko tamto znikło, zastąpione migotliwą, zaraz twardniejącą w zwykłą obojętność ulgą.

— A, Cloud — mruknął Shinra, rozprostował skulone palce i znowu zasnął.


End file.
